


start♪ dash dash!

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, also: appreciate the first years????, chanting: MITSURU DEVELOPMENT!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: "'When I’m faced with something so difficult I wanna give up,When I don’t understand,If I dash I’ll be just fine!'☆During times when you’re feeling downLet’s dash and laugh together!"//Mitsuru has the troublesome habit of running from all of his problems.//Enstars Ficember Day 1: Favorite Character (Mitsuru Tenma)





	start♪ dash dash!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing ficember!!
> 
> Surprise this angsty keichi Stan's best boy is Mitsuru
> 
> I know Tomohaji and Mitsutomo both exist but I feel like I never see anything for Mitsuhaji?? This fic has no shipping but still

Different types of prey have their own ways of fending for themselves. Some change their appearance, puff themselves up look intimidating, and others flat out disappear, or seem to with their camouflage.

Most, however, run.

That's what Mitsuru does, in times when he can't understand anything, like the world is closing in on him.

_ If I run, everything will be fine,  _ he tells himself, and runs further.

He'll 'dash, dash’ out of everything.

It works, at first; whenever he runs, the world blurs and all he can focus on is the finish line—the tension clogging his muscles clears up and he can move freely.

But he's not invincible, and after a while he gets tired, and after that, it's only a bit of time until he crashes. Running can't make his problems disappear, but it obscures them enough so that he can act his part: the endearingly annoying idiot.

Well, maybe not endearing—maybe he  _ is _ just an annoying idiot—but it's better than being troublesome. It's much better than trying to annoy everyone else with his own problems.

If he can keep up this act, it'll be one less weight off of everyone else's shoulders.

* * *

Mitsuru's running  _ again. _ Club activities ended an hour ago, but he's still here at the track.

His seniors had noticed that something was wrong. Arashi had brought Mitsuru close into his arms, all sweaty and over-sweet, and though Mitsuru had protested, he stayed in Arashi's arms long enough for his upperclassman to assure him that he can always go to the older boy in times of trouble.

Adonis had a more subtle approach to trying to make Mitsuru feel better. Right before he left, he gave Mitsuru a pat on the head, dropping a package of anpan into his lap.

“Eat,” he ordered, and somehow, that stoic drawl of his was full of warmth.

Mitsuru had nodded, forcing a thin-lipped grin as he tore the package open to eat it.

Madara's approaching was interesting, at best. Do all tall people feel the need to flaunt their height? Madara must, because he'd thrown Mitsuru over his shoulder and starting sprinting towards the main building, shouting something around the line of “let Mama take care of it!”

Yeah, right.

If Mitsuru lets others into those kinds of issues, eventually they'll get tired of it and end up leaving, right? Mitsuru's not  _ that _ stupid.

Finishing another lap, Mitsuru feels his fatigue begin to catch up with him. He stumbles a bit, before his knees give out under him, and he comes crashing down.

The last thing that he registers his his head coming into contact with something before his world fades to black.

* * *

When Mitsuru's eyes crack open, the first thing that registers in his mind is the pounding headache.

He groans, shifting slightly and ready to go back to bed, but a hand gently takes his and shakes it a bit.

“'ere 'm I?” he slurs, driving his eyes shut in an effort to wake himself up.

“The infirmary,” a gentle yet firm voice tells him.

“You were really out cold, huh? You're slurring your speech like Nii-chan,” another voice says.

Mitsuru's eyelids part again, revealing Hajime and Tomoya sitting at both sides of the bed he's resting on.

“What the hell happened?” Tomoya starts once he notices that Mitsuru is looking at him.

Before Mitsuru can answer, Hajime—the angel—rests a hand on Tomoya's shoulder, a scolding look in his eyes before he gives Mitsuru a gentle smile.

“Let's not bombard him with questions, Tomoya-kun.” Hajime takes Mitsuru's free hand—the other is still held firmly in Tomoya's grasp—and places a piece of bread in it. “Here, this might make you feel better.”

Mitsuru nods, slowly bringing his hand to his lips and taking a bite. It's not particularly good, but the sweetness of the gesture is enough for him, and in a few moments he swallows.

Tomoya doesn't look anymore at ease.

“Are you willing to tell us now?”

Mitsuru shakes his head slowly, burying his head back into the pillow. “Don't bother.”

Tomoya clicks his tongue. “ _ Mitsuru. _ ”

“No.”

“You're really a brat, you know.”

“Hey, that's mean, Tomoya-kun! He's injured, shouldn't we be nicer…?”

“It's probably his own fault.”

“Still…” Hajime trails off, biting his lip.

Watching the two bicker, Mitsuru can't help a little chuckle.

Instantly, the redirect their attention towards Mitsuru.

“Ah, I'm sorry. I'm being rude, too,” Hajime apologises, but Mitsuru limply waves a hand to dismiss it.

“Nah, it's fine,” Mitsuru tells him. “I think it's nice! You're really close, so you bicker like that; there's nothing for me to be mad about.”

“Yeah, we bicker. We also  _ tell each other when something is bothering us _ . Which is something you should try,” Tomoya replies, sounding half-annoyed and half-concerned.

Mitsuru doesn't respond, stubbornly looking off to the side.

“Seriously?” he hears Tomoya mutter under his breath, but he doesn't turn back around.

“You know we won't get mad, right?” Hajime asks, a note of concern in his voice that's not at all new for someone like him but still unwelcome for Mitsuru.

“What if I just don't want to tell you? Even if you get mad, it's still troublesome.”

“You weren't lying when you said you had no friends in middle school,” Tomoya remarks. “Idiot, it's fine if it's troublesome. That's what friendship is like. It's like, uh, a relay race. You don't just run it on your own. No, once then going gets tough, you take a break and pass your worries over to the others so they can support you, and once they have worries, they pass them onto you so that you can help them. But if you don't tell them, you mess up the pass and it just gets more troublesome.”

“He's right,” Hajime nods. Getting out of his seat, he leans over Mitsuru to give him a hug, their position being awkward with how Mitsuru is lying in bed, but it's still  _ nice.  _ “Please tell us if something is wrong.”

“Nn, that's not fair,” Mitsuru grumbles.

“You're not fair,” Tomoya grumbles back, leaning over Mitsuru himself to tuck his head into the crook of Mitsuru's neck. “Tell us, please.”

Mitsuru finds himself trapped, both physically and metaphorically. “I was worried you we're getting tired of me,” he admits, voice low.

“Define tired,” Tomoya jokes, and Mitsuru can feel Hajime shove his shoulder lightly.

“Like you don't wanna be anywhere around me because I annoy you too much.”

“You don't annoy me, Mitsuru-kun,” Hajime tells him. “Rather, your presence is really uplifting!”

“Yeah, you're a fun nuisance.”

“Tomoya-kun!” Hajime squeaks, “Stop bullying him!”

“Nah, I don't mind. Actually, that's the other thing I was worried about, I'm comforting like this, right? If I change, it'll just be another burden for you.”

Both of the boys over him go silent for a moment, before Tomoya speaks.

“It won't be a burden, I promise. Actually, I'd feel bad if I relied on you to cheer me up but wasn't there for you when you were sad.”

Mitsuru can feel Hajime nods against him. “Mhm, it'd make me happy to know that you feel comfortable relying on me."

After a moment, Mitsuru smiles, wrapping his arms around the two boys over him.

Maybe a change of pace would be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour


End file.
